Terry Bogard
'''Terry Bogard '''is a Character from Fatal Fury Series. Fighting Style For the release of Fatal Fury 3 game Terry's air move Rising Tackle (ライジングタックル) was removed in exchange for Power Dunk. Rising Tackle resembled Power Dunk too closely with the latter move finding it better for the team. While Terry's appearance changes across Fatal Fury, there were two rejected sketches: One involved a design with cowboy boots, a tattoo, and a pendant he related with an unspecified woman. Another of Terry's most iconic early moves is named Power Geyser where he executes energy by punching the floor. Designer Nobuyuki Kuroki stated there were multiple rejected versions of this move but one of them was used in a future Fatal Fury game, Real Bout Fatal Fury Special. In Garou, Terry has a new move referred as "Buster Wolf" (バスターウルフ Basutā Wrufu). Designer Yasuyuki Oda stated its original name was actually "God Geyser Twin" but he did not find it fitting for the period when the move was added, the Showa. Oda noted in 2019 that one of Terry's most popular techniques is the Buster Wolf. When The King of Fighters was announced, Terry was quickly added into the franchise by the SNK staff who noted "his popularity skyrocketed!" His development was overseen by many designers who "fretted over various aspects of his character." In retrospective, the SNK staff noted he "became the powerhouse, getting a super punch cancel move added to his arsenal and becoming the fearsome character he is today." The ability to cancel the second hit of his standing punch move was added two hours before submitting the game's mask ROM by one of the game's designers. There were also arguments about the character's winpose but in the end they decided on something new. Game designer Masahiro Sakurai said that he wanted to show the original appeal of Terry in Smash when including him in the game. Sakurai preferred using his Fatal Fury 2 design in Smash as he believes it is one of the most recognizable ones, most notably in the 1990s. In doing so, Terry was made to automatically look at his opponents in one-on-one fights, including jumps where the character spins. He was designed to be slower than most characters. A new move known as the Somersault Kick was created for Smash despite retaining his original ones too. An airbased variation of his original projectile technique, the Power Wave, was also given to balanace the character. Appearance Video Games Terry has served as the lead character of the Fatal Fury series since his debut in the first game. The original Fatal Fury centers around Terry and his younger brother Andy, who enter the King of Fighters tournament to avenge their father's death, Jeff Bogard who was murdered a decade ago by the tournament's sponsor, Geese Howard. Along with their friend Joe Higashi, they manage to defeat Geese who dies falling from a tower after fighting one of the three main characters. The numerous Fatal Fury sequels released afterwards feature Terry and his friends competing in new tournaments. The initial sequel, Fatal Fury 2, introduced a new antagonist for Terry to defeat named Wolfgang Krauser, who tries to conquer Southtown. By Fatal Fury 3: Road to the Final Victory, Terry continues his fight against Geese (who survived his apparent death) and now seek revenge against Terry and other rivals. Real Bout Fatal Fury concludes the Bogard and Howard rivalry by killing off Geese at the end of the game. Two subsequent Real Bout sequels were produced, Real Bout Fatal Fury Special and Real Bout Fatal Fury 2: The Newcomers, featuring Terry although neither game contains any storyline, along with Fatal Fury: Wild Ambition, a 3D game which retells the plot of the first game.Terry Bogard's character would be reinvented for Garou: Mark of the Wolves, which features an older Terry as the mentor of Geese Howard's son, Rock Howard. During this time, Terry and Rock enter a new King of Fighters tournament dubbed Maximum Mayhem. After the release of Fatal Fury 2, Terry appeared in The King of Fighters '94, where he serves as the leader of the game's "Fatal Fury" team alongside his younger brother Andy and Joe. The King of Fighters series, which was originally conceived as a crossover of SNK's previous video game franchises, eventually established their own self-contained continuity set apart from the previous Fatal Fury series and Terry became a staple in both franchises.38 While the Fatal Fury Team's members change various times across the series, Terry remains as the team's leader.394041 The King of Fighters XII and The King of Fighters XIII bring back the character in his Fatal Fury 2 outfit. Terry returns in The King of Fighters XIV mainly to oversee his nemesis, Geese. The Fatal Fury Team remains as in the first KOF in the games without storyline: these games include The King of Fighters '98, The King of Fighters 2002 and Neowave. In The King of Fighters: Kyo, an RPG centered on Kyo Kusanagi, Terry appears when Kyo goes to South Town, and helps him to fight Geese Howard. In the two games for the Game Boy Advance titled EX: Neo Blood and EX2, the Fatal Fury Team participates in the new tournaments. Terry also appears in the KOF: Maximum Impact sub-series in both his Fatal Fury 2 and Mark of the Wolves outfits, with the latter being labelled as "Wild Wolf" (ワイルドウルフ Wairudourufu). The character is also present in KOF: ALL Stars, and KOF 98: Ultimate Match Online. He is also playable in the shooter game Sky Stage and stars in the crossover video games NeoGeo Battle Coliseum and SNK vs. Capcom series; in the former in his Mark of the Wolves outfit, and the latter in his Fatal Fury 2 outfit. The shooting game Neo Geo Heroes: Ultimate Shooting has the character playable. An alternate female version of Terry is featured in the game SNK Heroines: Tag Team Frenzy. Terry's ending is a dream that revisits the events of Geese's death but an older Rock also throws him from a cliff before waking up. Terry appears as a guest character in the Arika fighting game Fighting EX Layer. He is available in The King Figthers X Fatal Fury mobile phone game, the Chinese mobile phone game named KOF: WORLD, Metal Slug Defense, and the dating sim Days of Memories and the otome game King of Fighters for Girls. A pachinko based on the Orochi storyline of the series was released by SNK featuring Terry, while The Rhythm of Fighters has the character. In September 2019, Nintendo announced they were adding Terry as a playable fighter to Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. He was released as downloadable content on November 6, 2019 along with a stage based on Fatal Fury known as King of Fighters Stadium as well as fifty songs from the franchise. Gallery Category:SNK Category:Characters Category:Males Category:SNK Characters